In general, an air sealing body includes an airbag for packaging and an airbag for shock absorption, and present existing air sealing bodies usually come with a one-way air stop valve for inflating the air sealing bodies, such that the air sealing body can lock the air automatically after the air sealing body is inflated through the air stop valve.
In addition, the conventional air sealing body is developed into a product with a continuous one-way air stop valve and installed to a continuous air column, such that each independent air column can be fully inflated by a one-time inflation, and after air is passed through the air stop valve, the air is locked into the air sealing body, and the continuous one-way air stop valve is introduced to bring the inflatable air column to industrial applications and become a buffering package for products. The continuous one-way air stop values of this sort can be applied for transportations or in warehouses as disclosed in Pat. Pub. No. US 2007/0267094 A1 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/610,501.
However, the aforementioned structure also has a serious drawback, since the one-way air stop valve can lock air, but the capability of locking air in the air columns of the air sealing body cannot last too long. In other words, such one-way air stop valve is unable to block and prevent air in the air column from circulating and entering into the original path of the air columns and flowing back into the atmosphere, so that the air in the air columns of the air sealing body will flow to the outside slowly and unconsciously. As a result, the air in the air sealing body will be discharged to lose the buffering function.
The technical problems of the prior arts are listed as follows.
1. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,629,777 B2, a one-way air stop valve adopts a hot structure with an arrow-shaped hot sealing pattern formed at a lower end of the one-way air stop valve, so that a gas enters from the arrow-shaped pattern into the air sealing body. If the gas flows back, the gas is blocked by the arrow-shaped pattern, but the diversion positions are still linear. In other words, a straight-line channel is formed, causing a backflow of the gas in the air sealing body.
2. In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/610,501, a one-way valve adopting a three-stage control is disclosed, wherein the control takes place at an inlet section, a middle diversion section, and an air outlet section, but the connection between the sections still requires maintaining a linear path for letting the air enter. However, the linear path allows the gas to flow along the linear path and back to the outside.
3. In Pat. Pub. No. US 2003/0094394 A1, an air stop valve with a linear blocking structure is disclosed, wherein a cross design is adopted, and a breach is reserved at an end of the linear path to let air enter from the breach into the next level, and the air at the level is blocked immediately to drive the air to switch its direction to move to the breach at the other end. The purpose is to block any air flowing backing in a reverse direction into the breach, so as to make the backflow difficult and achieve a good air stopping effect. However, the structure adopts a linear blocking and a turning which violates the theory of fluid dynamics. As a result, the inflation operation will be very unsmooth.
4. In Pat. Pub. No. US 2007/0267094 A1, an air stop valve structure having a wide inlet, a narrow middle section and an even wider air outlet, but this structure still adopts the concept of the linear path, and fails to avoid the problem of air flowing along the linear path back to the outside.